R!0t
by DrakSakumaSama
Summary: Usando una canción con el mismo nombre. Hints de shonen-ai con Kenny x Kyle, Stan x Kyle Craig x Kenny? Para Kenny lo único valioso en el era su voz, pues respecto a su vida, todo lo demás es un disturbio sin solución. ¿Qué de eso es cierto?


_Ehm, ¿cómo definirlo? _

_Digamos que por nacimiento las cosas nunca suelen ser como yo las planeo, y al contrario, soy yo el usado. Las personas que he querido mantener a mi lado para que me amen, usualmente son las primeras en botarme, engañarme y matarme._

_Soy pésimo para estudiar, no importa cuantas veces me proponga ser un buen alumno; simplemente termino fallando._

_Mis trabajos duran poco tiempo, ya que termino peleándome y creando bronca._

_Mi familia no podría estar más rota y miren; no he sido capaz de irme en estos 16 años._

_Jamás he tenido un noviazgo; las chicas vienen y van solas por presumir se acuestan con un "chico malo"._

_Tanta es mi pobreza que en ocasiones cobro pasar la noche._

_Lo único que ha valido la pena de mí es la voz que tengo._

_Cantar es lo único rescatable en mí y creo podría ser mi método de obtener felicidad. _

_La razón por la que vengo a la escuela ya no es para estudiar, se no vale ya la pena. Pero aquí estame público, mi escenario donde por unas horas soy todo eso que quiero. Cantar._

_Kenny M._

Arrancó la hoja, la releyó y después la guardo dentro de su pantalón. "Es algo bonito", pensó y se marchó.

Kenny McKormick, el chico pobre que moría cada cuando y servía de juguete para mucho de sus compañeros había crecido bajo las mismas fachas de "pobre chico, pero así son los pobres". Sus ropas cambiaban muy poco, sin embargo muchos creían que estaba bien ya que su físico recompensaba lo demás.

Era alto, de unos hermosos ojos azules que en su infancia eran muy claros, y quizá por el transcurso de su vida ahora eran tan profundos y enmarcados por una delgada línea morada de ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Acompañados por una suculenta boca de preciosos labios blancos apenas retocados por el rojo causado por el frío. Cabellos rubios salvajemente acomodados. La piel eternamente gélida. Le hacía parecer un muñeco de porcelana roto.

Realmente era guapo.

Además desde esa ocasión que regresó de Europa a los 9 años cuando sus amigos querían fuera el vocalista de un circo, el chico rubio descubrió el placer tan grande de la música. Por sus propios métodos; fuesen los que fuesen se compró una guitarra de segunda mano en buen estado color carmesí a los 11 años; luego fue buscando como enseñarse a tocarla.

Y a los 14 comenzó a cantar como solitario después de la escuela cuando no había nadie más; los 10 dólares de renta de un estudio eran demasiado caros y más si era diariamente. Nadie más le escucharía.

-me gusta ¿cómo se llama?-el primer elogió.

-no tiene nombre y en sí no esta completa-

-¿tienes una banda?-y ahí fue cuando aquellos ojos azules miraron a los verdes.

_Siempre dije que la música era lo único que tenía._

_Probablemente estaba equivocado. ¿Sabes? La felicidad que tengo es gracias a Kyle, hoy cuando terminé de tocarlo encontré esperándome y pensé que fue él quien me sugirió la idea de tener una banda, de hacer esto mi modo de vivir. _

_Aunque no posea más._

_Corrijo, es la música y a Kyle lo único que necesito para ser feliz; no importa que tenga que hacer, siempre los tendré cerca de mí._

_El me ha procurado mucho desde niños, viendo por mí y cuando menos me di cuenta me decidí a que fuese mío._

_Kenny M._

El mismo grupo se daba a conocer por si solo por todo South Park.

-¿por qué Riot?-preguntó Kyle al escuchar el nombre que Kenny había decidido para la banda.

-me parece una palabra bonita-explicó-y quería describiese algo de mí-sonrió-gracias por invitar a Stan-

-hum, de nada; ya sabes también el ha estado buscando una banda junto con Craig. El nombre les va a los tres-Kenny parpadeo hasta caer en cuenta un poco de lo que hablaba el chico pelirrojo.

A las dos semanas "Riot" tenía ya su alineación.

Stan en la guitarra, Craig en el bajo, otro chico más llamado Brian en la batería y él como vocalista y segunda guitarra.

Ninguno de ellos era bueno al componer, así que fue el mismo Kenny quien pidió a Kyle escribiese las letras de sus canciones.

-te daré la melodía y te dejo pongas la letra que mejor creas-

Kyle se mordió el labio-no sé, tal vez si me dices al menos una palabra de lo que quieras que traten cada uno; no vaya a ser ponga algo que no vaya con el grupo-

-entonces-comenzó el rubio-mi única condición es que pongas algo de mi en ellas-el oji verde le miro sin entender-ya sabes, la manera en que crees siento…-

-Kenny, hacer algo así es imposible hasta para ti-le remarcó.

-esta bien, que sea la manera en que tu me sientes-

-¡¿ah?!-

Ese fue el último comentario, y aunque Kyle no creía esa fuese una gran idea resultó bastante bien. Kenny le decía "es justo lo que quería", cosa que le sorprendía a Kyle pues al escribir solo lo hacía desde un punto de vista periférico hacía el rubio. Cosas que se decían, que el creía y suponía.

Aquel viernes tocaban en "Luxe Lux"

El lugar estaba a reventar y a Kenny no se le podía ver más vivo, con una voz que procuraba siempre invadirte aunque se lo impidieses; era fuerte, vibrante y enérgica. El escenario de "Riot" simplemente explotaba de inicio a fin. ¿Secreto? ¡Talento nada más!...bueno y un exclusivo secreto del vocalista.

_Esta clase de sentimiento es perfecto. Es agresivo y a la vez pasivo_

_Pensar en él cada vez que subo al escenario provoca quiera explotar todo de mí._

_El es mi felicidad, lo que me hace vivir._

_Kyle definitivamente es mío._

_Kenny M._

Cerraron con una fuerte ovación.

-hombre, tengo un hambre-exclamó Craig saliendo con el resto del grupo.

-tsk, para lo que nos sirve tu estómago-

-oye, yo necesito alimentarme diariamente, no pudo simplemente ayunar como tú-le dijo Craig al rubio quien solo traía para cubrirse una bufanda.

-¿dónde están Kyle y Stan?-preguntó al ver que aún no salían

-habrán salido por enfrente, vamónos-Craig tiró de el para marcharse, pero el otro no se movió.

-¿por qué?-exigió saber.

-Kenny, alguna chica les habrá invitado un trago o algo así, vamónos que se me congela el trasero-de nuevo el rubio se resistió a dejar el lugar-oye, muévete-

-¡no se han ido a ningún cabrón lugar!-le gritó Kenny-escucha, si tanto se te congela tu trasero puedes irte ya, yo no me voy sin Kyle-dicho eso apoyó su mano en la perilla de la tras tienda, sin embargo la del moreno le detuvo inmediatamente.

-McKormick, entiende y usa eso que llamas cerebro-comenzó Craig mirándole directamente a los ojos-te conviene irte ya-

-¡¿por qué?!-refutó el rubio tirando para soltarse

-por que te lo digo yo-otro tiró; esta vez el moreno le sujeto por los hombros al estrellarlo contra la puerta-¡ahora escúchame tu! ¡me vale un huevo lo que pienses de nosotros, ó si crees no somos tus amigos; si te digo que nos vayamos es por ti!-

-¡¿quién te lo pidió?!-las frías manos de Kenny tiraron de las mangas de la chamarra de Craig-¡solo voy por Kyle!-

-¡Exacto!-lo volvió ha azotar-Kenny, eres un idiota si crees no me he dado cuenta, pero créeme, nunca ha ni te conviene!-los dos oji azules se observaron por un instante.

-..¿de qué…-

-por favor, crees no se lo que sientes por Broflovsky-silencio-pero no tienes oportunidad. ¿te das cuenta tu solo te has enamorado de algo ficticio? Alguien fue amable, te ha mostrado su cariño y crees puedes tener a esa persona, estas mal. Entiendo no lo comprendas por…mmm, bueno. No va a funcionar-dijo Craig-lo que te falta no te lo va a dar él-

-tu que sabes-murmuró Kenny

-no me vengas con esa pinta-regañó Craig-a mi nunca me has parecido el pobretón que todos dicen; todo lo contrario, solo alguien con los suficientes huevos y ganas de vivir hace lo que tu haces, pero te es más sencillo sentir todo esta mal para ti-decidido a que no era un buen momento para decir esas cosas, el moreno desistió un poco-has encontrado la música, y no te digo que sea suficiente…pero no te excuses con ella-tomó al chico por los hombros y le abrazó.

-ire a ver-pronunció Kenny tercamente

-no será necesario-Craig se volvió a la derecha con la cabeza y fue donde Kenny divisó el auto de Stan quien tenía sujeto el cuerpo del pelirrojo en un beso. Después el auto arrancó.

-no pienses que Kyle…-

-¿y qué si lo pensé?-respondió el rubio cabizbajo. Porque creyó que alguien había surgido para amarle incondicionalmente, que por ese amor le había seguido. ¡Eso era un engaño!

-él es buen chico y jamás haría algo para herirte-

-cierra la boca, Craig-ordenó Kenny mientras comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento de molestia e injusticia-eso ya lo sé-

-entonces sabrás que era más que obvio que esos dos terminasen juntos. Ambos te aprecian mucho y si te quitas esa lástima por ti mismo de encima, te darás cuenta de ello-volvió ha abrazarle sin decir nada más.

_A las __personas nos gusta mucho el no tener que cargar con nuestra propia maleta. De pintar cuadros sobre otros sin permiso y luego reclamar._

_No diré que comprendo todo, porque no es cierto._

_A pesar de lo que dijo Craig._

_A pesar de que Kyle sigue siendo mi compositor, así como Stan guitarra conmigo._

_No estoy satisfecho; este sentimiento no desaparece del todo, porque realmente amo alguien que no puedo tener._

_¿Qué se supone hace uno?_

_Seguir adelante. A mi modo sería cantando hasta que me quede sin voz y desaparezcan motivos. No suena mal._

_No lo sé…en el camino pasan muchas cosas._

_Accidentes por ejemplo. Por ahí dicen que si a quien amas debes tenerlo cerca, a tus enemigos mucho más._

_Kenny M._

Pasó por entre la parejita oficial del grupo.

-vayan a un hotel-les bromeo al encontrarles besándose-oh, Kyle, voy a cambiar la canción que teníamos para el inicio por otra-

-pero no te he dado ninguna más-explicó el pelirrojo

-lo sé, lo sé-sonrió el rubio alegre-es algo que yo escribí-

-dijiste no te gustaba componer-dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos, pero feliz de ver su amigo día a día tenía más iniciativa.

-jamás dudes de tu líder Marsh-puntualizó Kenny con aires-de ahora en adelante será mi emblema-dicho ello le pasó las partituras para que se las aprendiera.

-¿y? ¿cómo se llama la canción?-preguntó Kyle

-como nosotros, _Riot_-respondió pasando un brazo por los hombros de este-te dije que esa palabra siempre me pareció bonita…digamos es un inicio-

Kyle sonrió y le preguntó de que.

-de todo-

Salieron a escenario con el ruido de gritos y silbidos. La batería comenzó a dar unos tonos, seguido por el bajo.

-People…come on-comenzó Kenny cada que comenzaba-make some noice for me-su voz iba tomando vida con cada palabra, delineó sus labios con la lengua, su mirada tomó esa malicia interna-and…¡¡LET´S STAR A RIOT!!-

If you feel so empty  
So used so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT  
LET'S START A RIOT

""""""""""""""""""""""

Aqui de Nuevo.

Bueno, mi pc fue formateada y perdí algunos archivos, asi que el cap. q seguía para Flavour tendré que volver a escribirlo.

Ahora; con respecto a este one-shoot, tenía en mente fuera un POV de Kenny, pero no salió. Es algo corto y solo quería usar esta canción la cual siento es perfecta para Kenny.

.com/watch?v=uGoblmEW4gw&feature=PlayList&p=D99B79415F80C7A9&index=8

Al escucharla de inmediato me imaginé a Kenny cantándola con esa voz.

Riot es propiedad de Three Days Grace, yo solo hago de esto un mero entretenimiento, asi que los lyrics nada que ver conmigo.

Espero les haya gustado.

BYEEE

Como siempre, grax x sus r/r


End file.
